DanMachi Episode 2
Monster Feria (怪物祭) is the second episode of the DanMachi anime. Plot Hestia updated Bell's status and saw his fast growth rate due to his rare skill, Liaris Freese. She wondered whether to tell Bell about his skill. Worried that the other Gods might gain an interest, she decided to keep it a secret. For the result of his status update, rather than giving Bell his paper, she told him directly that he was growing at incredible rate at the moment and that he had talent to be an adventurer, meaning that he would become stronger. Furthermore, Hestia said that she would support him and lend him her power so Bell wouldn't act rash like before. She also asked him not to leave her alone, which Bell promised her. After that Hestia said she would be going out and leaving him for about three days. Bell went back to Hostess of Fertility and apologized to Mia Grand for not paying the bill the previous night. Mia forgave him and Syr came to give him another lunchbox. Mia told Bell to make sure that he thanked her as she was the one that argued in his defense. She understood what made Bell run off from the pub last night, telling him something to liven up Bell's spirit up and push him forward. During the God's Banquet, Freya greeted Hestia who was busy trying to get as much free food as she could. Soon after, Loki dashed over to join Freya and Hestia. Hestia asked Loki whether Ais Wallenstein was seeing someone which Loki quickly answered that she would rip apart anyone who tried to get Ais. Freya commented on how rare it was seeing Loki dressing up. Loki insulted Hestia by saying that she purposely wore the dress so she could show off to the poor Goddess. Hestia countered by saying that the dress would only show off her sad flat chest. The two then fought each other by pinching each others cheeks. All the other Gods surrounded them and bet on which one was going to win, the Loli-big-boobs or Loki-no-boobs. In the end, Loki left the party crying. Hephaestus appeared after Loki left which caused Hestia to happily say she wanted to meet her. Hephaestus quickly made it clear that she wouldn't lend Hestia anymore money and reminded Hestia about how Hestia used to freeload from her for a long time. Hestia said that everything changed now since she had a Familia member. Hephaestus apparently knew Bell, the boy with white hair and red eyes, was Hestia's Familia member. After hearing that, Freya excused herself as she had confirmed something. After she left, Hestia begged Hephaestus to make a weapon for Bell. That same evening, Bell was staring in front of a weapon shop when Miach greeted him while carrying a bag with supplies. Bell asked him why he didn't go to God's Banquet and Miach answered that he didn't go to God's Banquet because he was busy. He gave Bell two potions for free which Bell thanked him for and the two separated. In Hephaestus' room, Hestia kept prostrating in front of Hephaestus while she begged Hephaestus to make a weapon for Bell. Hephaestus finally gave up after hearing Hestia's reason. She agreed to make the weapon but Hestia would pay her debt no matter how long it would to take. Hestia was happy because Hephaestus was making the weapon herself, causing Hephaestus to tell Hestia that she would be helping. The next day, Bell was walking on the street when one of the employees from Hostess of Fertility called out to him. The Cat People girl, Anya Fromel, asked him to go deliver a wallet to a clumsy Syr. Bell didn't really understand at first but then another employee, an Elf, came and told her to give him better explanation. Anya told Ryuu Lion that Bell understood what she said and explained it better. After working on it for a while, Hephaestus and Hestia finished the knife. Hephaestus tied the wrapped knife around Hestia and told her to go deliver it to Bell. Loki and Freya were sitting together near the balcony of a café while Ais was standing behind Loki. Loki asked Freya which child from another Familia she was aiming for. Freya answered the question by describing that child's character. She later excused herself after seeing Bell passing by. Ais also saw that he passed by. Bell came to Monster Feria looking for Syr but instead met Hestia. She grabbed his hand and took him for a date. The two had fun eating crepes outside of the Colosseum. Hestia became jealous after finding out that Bell was looking for a girl but couldn't say anything as a Silverback appeared from the Colosseum. The monster was ordered to chase Hestia. Bell and Hestia ran away from the monster until they came to Daedalus Street. Bell was scared but attacked the monster to protect Hestia. When the monster attacked him, his blade shattered, forcing the two of them to run. Bell decided to buy time for Hestia escape by locking her in a tunnel, saying that he didn't want to lose any more family members. Characters *Hestia *Bell Cranel *Ryuu Lion *Chloe Rollo *Mia Grand *Syr Flova *Anya Fromel *Ganesha *Takemikazuchi *Hermes *Freya *Loki *Hephaestus *Miach *Welf Crozzo (cameo) *Ais Wallenstein Monsters *Silverback Endcard Episode 2 Endcard.jpg Episode 2 Endcard 2.jpg Episode 2 Endcard 3.jpg Navigation pl:DanMachi odcinek 2